


Space Pirate Musical

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 23:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: Inspired by the Count of Monte Cristo music album and the one episode of the anime I’ve seen. Now a little night music because they each have a song called Every Day A Little Death and I like each. And Space love triangle musical anime shows.





	1. Plot

Two **star** \- **crossed lovers*** lovers have a young romance and childhood friendship, that were fiance but never married only to be separated for 13 years due to a series of unfortunate events. Such as war, becoming a soldier, taking the fall for crimes - not theirs, became a pirate then Captain, being almost forced to marry another, becoming a nun and a lot of being on the run.

The start is about 12 years in with flashbacks throughout their lives and the lives of people they affect. We learn through the story the best of the lovers which people like or admire them for came from each other. Such as a Women Pirate Captain in love with the Male likes him for his music and battle tactics, and the women’s patience and kind.

With the climax of them meeting back up finally of the women jumping off a cliff or tall skyscrapers building to the man’s ship that’s about to warp away. She was in a torn wedding dress that while falling made her look like an angel which she is often likened to.

She was fleeing The man who has been pursuing her and is the person who causes most of the unfortunate events, a respected soldier in the war who is now a captain in the space navy.

The women's unknown father is a respected and well know pirate with a distinctive fighting style. Most people, however, believe the man to be his illegitimate child or trained heir. This is a course disproven while the man is captured and as the women comes to free him cross-dresses and closely resembles him and displays and even better-fighting prowess than the man which she taught.

* **Lovers** whose relationship is doomed to fail are said to be “ **star** \- **crossed** ” (frustrated by the **stars** ) because of those who believe in astrology claim that the **stars** control human destiny. William Shakespeare used the phrase to describe the **lovers** in Romeo and Juliet.


	2. In the works song 1

1: You waited for me to come back to you ever faithful, never saying, my angel. Forced out of house and home when you would marry none but me. Becoming a nun always praying to god for us to be together again, only to be taken and sold into slavery. All the while fighting for freedom not only for you but all those around you no matter the race or species. You made your way back to me.

2: You a great philosopher becoming imprisoned, falsely accused and taken away far from me. Fight for justice of all of the poor souls stuck behind bars, while making your way to me. Becoming a Pirate feared and respected, with your corse set to our planet only to find I’m not there. Finding I have been taken you become the best captain gathering a crew while searching for me. Never once losing focus or forgetting our vogue to mary. We kept missing each other, passing the same places just hours apart always reaching for each other. minutes, hours, day, years passing along entail a decade had past and not entail a baker's dozen had past did we finally meet again.

1: Yes, how unlucky for us for these 13 years to past we are again as we should be finally getting married.

2:No were lucky to have found each other so early in life, our soul knowing the course toward each other for when we were separated.

1&2: But here and now we bind our heart, lifetimes and sole together never to be parted again. Else we will search for each other again never to be star-crossed lovers for even if should we die be will be born again as soulmates always destined to love each other.


	3. Possible names

**Countest Sofiel “The Pleasant” Landcaster**

**Captian Alan “The Calm” Hades**

**Star Shield Star Forces**

**Aurora Corps**

**Comet Photon Rifle**

**Dread Space Force**

**Overlord Military**

**Extinction Navy**

**Sinner Force**

**Joanna 'Soft Heart' Sweet**

**Cutthroat Thyra The Short**

**Eiroll**

**Onoel**

**Zyvien, God Of The Stars**

**The Matriarch Puffer Devil**

[ https://www.name-generator.org.uk/ ](https://www.name-generator.org.uk/)

[ https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/ ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/)

[ https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/sci-fi-gun-names.php ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/sci-fi-gun-names.php)

[ https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/space-fleet-names.php ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/space-fleet-names.php)

[ https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/pirate-names.php ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/pirate-names.php)

[ https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/sci-fi-gun-names.php ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/sci-fi-gun-names.php)


	4. Links

count of monte Cristo musical soundtrack  [ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL92Tqf8J-McT1etnC95AfbCeysJIbjfDx ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL92Tqf8J-McT1etnC95AfbCeysJIbjfDx)

Delta Rune (Undertale 2) Don't Forget [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usbwQZupCDE&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=64&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usbwQZupCDE&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=64&t=0s) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5icYqfsLodI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5icYqfsLodI)

Good Kid "The Lightning Thief  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cnfc9Me-yo&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=63&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cnfc9Me-yo&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=63&t=0s)

I Know It's Today · Leah Greenhaus · Marissa O'Donnell · Sutton Foster Shrek The Musical  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUgcaH4qjnY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=67&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUgcaH4qjnY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=67&t=0s)

Beautiful - Heathers: The Musical  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=71&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=71&t=0s)

"You Will Be Found" from the DEAR EVAN HANSEN  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSfH2AuhXfw&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=66&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSfH2AuhXfw&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=66&t=0s)

LORDE - Everybody Wants to Rule the World  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smSSSs46rng&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=73&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smSSSs46rng&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=73&t=0s)

P!nk - What About Us  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClU3fctbGls&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=74&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClU3fctbGls&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=74&t=0s)

Klergy with Valerie Broussard - Start A War  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ab2_ASBnb0&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=75&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ab2_ASBnb0&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=75&t=0s)

Little Mix - Power  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljPpguNFb2Q&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=76&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljPpguNFb2Q&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=76&t=0s)

Klergy x Valerie Broussard - 'The Beginning Of The End'  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfXnoEFbVrU&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=77&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfXnoEFbVrU&list=PL5MCHrKNFpWXQrfHE1_b3x-Z1zK0vivHo&index=77&t=0s)

Barry Gibb - Star Crossed Lovers  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OPoRI_MzfE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OPoRI_MzfE)

3LAU - Star Crossed  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joDW_VC_U_4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joDW_VC_U_4)

De/Vision - Star-Crossed Lovers  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDs5ailZMCY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDs5ailZMCY)

Neil Sedaka - Star Crossed Lovers  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRQdDXNUKC8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRQdDXNUKC8)

Star Crossed Lovers" - Original Acoustic Song [Mike The Marine](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBBnCiK_9eF96-fyN1zEPCQ) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzxSel2xtpU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzxSel2xtpU)

My Indigo - Star Crossed Lovers  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQJflk00bBE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQJflk00bBE)

Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM)

Lady Gaga - Million Reasons  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en2D_5TzXCA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en2D_5TzXCA)

Dolly Parton - Jolene (Audio)  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA)

Bon Jovi - You give love a bad name  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)

Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DksSPZTZES0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DksSPZTZES0)

Cheap Trick - I want you to want me  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJs_L7yq5qE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJs_L7yq5qE)

Radiohead - Creep  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3_RU30tEIE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3_RU30tEIE)


End file.
